


Liquor and Alesha

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Drabble, F/M, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Alcohol" challenge. James and Alesha at the pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquor and Alesha

James needed to come to terms with this. Alesha held her liquor better.

They had gone out (as friends) to her local pub. They chatted about work, mostly relieved the weekend was upon them. During the conversation about their respective families and pasts, James tried to keep up with Alesha as she went from shots to pints. He felt blissfully disconnected, confessing his shortcomings and dedication to the job, traits which ultimately led to his divorce and loneliness. Alesha smiled at him.

“You know you don’t have to be lonely,” she said with an eyebrow raised. He ordered another pint.


End file.
